Teen Reaper: Deaths Apprentice
by Shinjitsu no Kaze
Summary: After trying and almost failing to hold off a couple of weird new baddies, the Titans encounter a strange you man who defeats them easily. He claims to b something that most people won't believe that easily, but then again, the titans aren't most people..


**Wassup, ya'll? SNK is here! **

**First, if you guys think that I was gonna write this fic for the amusement of the readers, the will to quench the readers thirst for some messed up story that has a new character in the original story, with little dramatic pasts maybe, maybe some humor and action, a possible romantic moment….**

**Well then you're FUCKING…..WRONG! **

**The only reason I did this is because I'm bored, alright? It's like 1:00 A.M. here, I can't sleep, and I'm dead bored. Alright, maybe you guy DO play a small role in this… anyways, just read and review please.**

**Enjoy! **

**(I just felt like doing that.)**

**Teen Reaper: Deaths Apprentice**

**Chapter 1: Teen Reaper**

It had so far been a peaceful week for the teen titans. The week had passed without a single robbery, battle, alien invasion or some mutated freak trying to take over the world, and frankly, they were bored. They were all currently sitting in their usual Pizza Parlor, each nibbling unenthusiastically at their own pizza slice. The only one who had seemed to be eating the slices enthusiastically was the ever happy Starfire, although she had also fallen prey to the dark, tension filled atmosphere that loomed over the team, and was weeping Chibi style at her incapability of cheering up her friends.

They had tried to forget their boredom with numerous ways, including: Video games, stuffing their faces, watching movies, but they had all gotten bored of those as well, and seeing that Beast Boy had somehow destroyed their wall-sized TV screen they had nothing do, except for Raven, who had taken out one of her horror books and was now reading it.

Robins head shot up when he felt someone tug his shirt from behind, and he spun around to face whoever was doing it.

A little boy was standing behind him, holding his shirt and looking up at the boy wonder with big eyes. He looked no more than six years old, and wore a long-sleeved, hooded black shirt, and a couple of black jeans that hung loosely around his ankles. He had black hair that nearly reached his shoulders, and was slightly spiked, but not too noticeably. His eyes were mismatched, his right one being black, while the other one was an eerie dark purple. He was clutching a note in his hand.

Robin smiled at the child.

"What do you want, little boy?" He asked kindly, and could have sworn that the child momentarily popped a vein before returning to his big-eyed demeanor, and dismissed it as his imagination. The child cocked his head sideways and smiled cutely.

"Sowwy, big brother." He said. "But I'm looking for the bookie place."

Robin blinked through his mask.

"Bookie place?"

The boy nodded happily, and began to twirl around happily, his eyes shining.

"You knows; that big house with all those stowies about dwagons and talking fwogs that they give you for paper!" He said, still twirling, while Robin looked even more confused. He scratched his head, trying to make sense of what the boy was saying.

"I believe he is referring to the store of books, correct?" Asked Starfire, leaving her Chibi mode. The child turned to her, and took on a thinking pose for a minute, then he smiled at her and let his head bob up and down.

"Yes, that one! What Big Sister said!" He exclaimed, and jumped up and down happily. Starfires eyes got huge, and she leaned towards the boy with sparkling eyes.

"Big sister?" She all but shrieked, causing the other titans to cover their ears tightly. "Are you perhaps a long-lost little brother of mine that I did not know of?"

The titans raised an eyebrow at that, and sweatdropped.

"No, Star. That's just an expression." Said Robin. Starfire looked disappointed, and sat down again. The boy blinked, and looked at the Titans again.

Cyborg looked up from his half-eaten Pizza slice.

"There's a lotta bookstores around here, kid." Said the half-machine African-American. "Which one you looking for?"

The boy looked at the paper note in his hand and held it out to him. Cyborg took the note, and looked at the crumple piece of paper. Someone had drawn a map on it, representing most of jump city that looked like a drunk Chimp had drawn it with a crayon. A small square was encircled, and the word GREENWAY BOOKSTORE was barely readable in it. It was his turn to scratch his head in confusion, while Beast Boy was reading it over his shoulder.

"Dude, who drew this? A Chimp?" Asked the green furred Shapeshifter. Raven took the paper out of the Cyborgs hands and looked at it, with her usual cape covering the upper half of her face, her eyes looking through the shadows her hood was throwing. She looked up and pointed at a building.

"Go around that Corner and turn right." She said. "After that, walk straight, then you should reach it."

The child smiled at her.

"Thanks, big sister!" He said, and skipped away happily. Robin sighed and leaned against his chair.

"Well, that was the high point of our day." He said, and sighed. The others sighed as well, and went back to staring at their Pizzas. Raven looked back at her book, and then realized something. She took out the note that the boy had been holding.

"He forgot this." She said in her usual monotone, and frowned when something caught her eye. She held it in front of her face, and studied something. The leader of the Titans raised his eyebrow, it being noticeable by the right side of his raccoon mask getting bigger.

"What's wrong, Rae?" He asked. The girl looked at him, and held the paper in front of him. He took it, and raised his eyebrow again questioningly. Ravens frown deepened.

"Look at that." She said, reaching out and tapping the lower left side of the note. Robin looked, and saw a small skull-mark there. It looked oddly different from the rest of the drawing, being more defined and clear, and it looked somewhat like ink. It almost looked like…..

"Is this a printing?" He asked. Raven shook her head.

"No, that mark was stamped on the paper." She answered. "Like a document."

Beast Boy laughed.

"A document? Please! That looked like something a chimp in kindergarten drew!" He said between chuckles.

Starfire was about to say something when a gigantic explosion interrupted her. The teenage heroes looked at the direction of the sound, and saw a dark cloud looming over a building, its source being the alleyway behind it.

"Titans, go!" Called out Robin, and leading his companions towards the occurring disturbance, he did not notice them sigh in relief. They were all relieved that they finally had something to do instead of just moping around, which included Raven, although she would never admit that in a million years. After they had reached their destination, they turned around an alley way, and saw that almost the entire area had been damaged, craters had appeared in the ground and on the walls of the surrounding buildings.

"Wow, someone must have thrown one big tantrum." Murmured Robin, letting his masked eyes wander over the damage. The other titans frowned, not sure if they wanted to meet the one who had caused the damage that now stood before them. Insane laughter began to ring through the alley. It was a dark, deep voice accompanied by a more high-pitched one. The titans readied themselves for battle and looked up.

Two figures were floating in mid-air, hovering about twenty feet above the ground. The first one had an incredibly athletic build, long red hair that flowed to his waist, and the strangest thing about him was the blue fireball that he was holding in his right hand. The other one was tall and lanky, slightly hunched, and had greasy hair that was long on the left side, short on the right. He was also holding a fireball in his hand, although this one was red and considerably smaller that the one his companion was holding. They were both wearing everyday clothes, strangely enough. They were both smiling insanely.

Robin reached for his birdarang, and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The two men leered down at him, and the athletic one chortled.

"That's none of your business, kid." He said, and swung his arm. A large wall of blue flame rushed at the team at a bizarre speed, and it would have burned them if Raven hadn't erected a wall of darkness in time. The mad men however did not seem to be surprised, but instead their grins grew wider. They let themselves fall upon the team of heroes and began to attack.

The first one flickered out of sight, reappeared behind Cyborg and gave him a left hook that sent him flying towards the wall, letting him crash into it. Cracks appeared on the wall, and Cyborg fell to the ground, only to get back up. The two mad men continued to attack the titans, with the heroes not being able to land a single hit on the new villains.

"They're strong." Said Raven in her monotone. The athletic one of the two villains laughed.

"Of course we're too strong for ya!" He said. "No one can defeat an Entflohen that easily!"

Robins eyes narrowed.

"Entflohen? What's that?" He asked demandingly. The lanky one chuckled insanely.

"Like we said earlier, brat. None of your business!" He rushed forward and socked the boy wonder across the jaw, sending him flying, and making him collide heavily with the wall.

"Friend Robin!" Called out Starfire concerned. She sighed in relief when he shakily got up, and wiped blood from his chin.

They turned when they heard rapid footsteps approaching, and a small figure turned around the alleyway corner and straight into the battlefield. It was the little boy from earlier, the one that had asked for the direction of the bookstore. What was he doing here? Robin blanched when he recognized a sign that was now almost completely destroyed surroundings. It read; G EEN Y B OK T RE. The GREENWAY BOOKSTORE! The same bookstore the boy had been looking for. The lanky villain looked at the child, who was looking at the fighters with large, innocent eyes, and licked his lips.

"Master," He said, turning to the athletic villain beside him. "That boy looks like he has a pure soul. Can I eat him?"

The titans stared in horror, and found themselves unable to ove in thought of the brutal comment while the other villain grinned.

"Why not?" He said. His lanky friend grinned hungrily, and sped towards the child at inhuman speeds. He raised a burning hand, and prepared to let it down on him. The Titans, knowing that they could do nothing at this point, closed their eyes.

SPUURT! SPLASH!

The sound of blood leaving the human body and splashing on the ground reached their ears. Slowly, they dared to open their eyes, and once they did, they were immensely surprised by what they saw. The lanky villain was lying on the floor, a horrified look on his face. A long gash ran down his body from the left shoulder to the right side of his stomach, and it was seeping blood. The boy was standing above the dead body, his bangs throwing shadows over his eyes. The corpse suddenly dissolved into thin air.

The remaining villains eyes widened, then they narrowed, regaining their manic gleam.

"Well, what do ya know." He said. "Master was right. You really love to take an innocent form, eh?"

The child chuckled grimly, his voice becoming deeper as each second passed. He looked at the maniac above him, and his left eye began to glow. His body began to grow, and the titans could hear his bones cracking sickeningly. His hair began to lengthen slightly, and the baby fat disappeared, leaving behind a well toned body. His clothes began to change as well, turning into a pair of jeans that looked pretty much the same as the old ones, except for a skull-like piece of metal that was adorning the belt that held up the cloth. His shirt was replaced by a black, unbuttoned jacket that showed off his muscular built.

"Yeah," He said. "But keeping that up can be a real pain in the ass."

The titans stared.

"Is he a shapeshifter?" Asked Beast Boy, slightly jealous that someone had the same ability as him, and could use it even better.

Robin looked at the new arrival, and waved his arm, telling him to leave.

"Run!" He shouted. "You don't stand a chance against this guy, he's way stronger than the one you just defeated!" He felt slight frustration when the other teenager ignored him. The boy looked at the floating man, and smiled. The man and waved his hand again, letting a gigantic blue wall of flames erupt from it. The flames rushed at the boy, who remained strangely calm. Suddenly, he took action and raised his left hand towards the incoming heat.

"IT'S USELESS!" Shouted the villain. "NO ONE CAN BLOCK THAT!" the boy didn't respond. The fire engulfed his passive form, and left not a single view of him behind. Eventually, the fire stopped, and clouds of ash were hovering around the alley. The villain began to laugh insanely again, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a low chuckle. His eyes widened when the teenager he thought he had burned to a crisp stepped out of the black cloud, completely unharmed. Not even his clothes were damaged. The mans eyes filled with fear, and he turned back in midair, trying to fly away.

"And just were do you think you're going?" He heard someone say, and felt cold metal pressing against his neck. His eyes grew wider, and his pupils dilated drastically. He opened his mouth to scream, but it was far too late. He fell to the ground below him with a loud thud, he bounced off, and fell back again. His body, just as his partners, dissolved into the air around him. The boy yawned and stretched his arms.

"Done!" He said, and raised his hand. A strange glow began to come from where the two villains had been killed, and went towards his hand. He grabbed them and gently put them in a small leather bag, then secured it.

"That's all for today." He said happily, and made his way back to the streets. He stopped and turned, his eyebrow raised.

He sweatdropped.

"What?" he asked, seeing the titans gape at him with their jaws on the ground.

Beast Boy shakily pointed at him.

"Dude….. how did you do that?" He burst out. The stranger blinked and smiled.

"Calm down, they were just a pair of escaped souls." He said. The titans continued to gape, while Ravens eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked. The boy grinned again.

"Lost souls. The souls that were recruited by the devil, either through agreeing to a contract with him or by saving them from the grips of my boss before they die. They call themselves Entflohen."

Robin frowned.

"And who is your boss?" He asked.

"Oh, you people call him by many names." Said the teenager chirpily, a completely different persona than the one from the fight. "Shinigami is one of them, Grim reaper is another." At this raven seemed to grow a little paler than usual. "Most of you just call him death, though. He sent me here to collect a few Entflohen, they seem to be coming here a lot more than usual."

The titans stared.

"And,… you are..?" Asked Raven. The boy gave a small salute.

"I'm called Totenheim, and am apprentice of death. I'm supposed to take his place when he retires….."

The titans stared again.

Maybe this wouldn't be so boring after all….

**Chapter end**

**Well, that was it. This probably won't be updated for at least another month, just so you know. I'm BURIED in exams, hell, I'm surprised that I actually managed to even write this. Good thing it's the weekend…. **

**And don't forget….**

**REVIEW OR YOUR DEAD!**


End file.
